Everlasting Couple
by Ha Ni Oh
Summary: [REPOST] [CHAP2 UP!] Cerita 6 divo super tampan yang ingin merebut hati 6 diva cantik dengan berbagai macam cara. Dan jangan lupakan kekuatan mereka. [EXO Official Pairing FF. OT12. Kaisoo-Chanbaek-Hunhan-Sulay-Taoris-Chenmin]. GS for uke!
1. Prolog

**Everlasting Couple**

["_Apa maksud kalian? Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa?"_]

By : Ha Ni Oh

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Cast : All Official Pairing EXO

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Gender Switch dan GJ abis.

Happy Reading~

Prolog

"_KYUNGSOO-AH CEPAT BANGUN ! BUKANKAH KITA SEKOLAH? AISH~ JINJJA KAU KYUNGSOO !" _Teriak uke manis dengan suara yang mampu membangunkan berpuluh-puluh ekor ayam di pagi hari. Yeah uke manis bernama Baekhyun ini harus rela tinggal bersama di sebuah asrama bersama lima uke manis yang memiliki karakter berbeda karena keenam orang tua meraka larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara tersebut segera bangun dan bersiap untuk mandi, kalau tidak akan dipastikan dia tidak akan selamat hari ini.

"Selamat pagi Baekk-_ie_, Yixing-_ie_, Luhann-_ie_, TaoTao, dan ya!.. kemana Kyung-_ie_?" tanya Xiumin. Sebagai uke tertua di asrama sudah sepantasnya Xiumin khawatir melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya tidak ada di meja makan. "Kyung-_ie_ sedang mandi eon, duduklah. Kau seperti tidak tahu Kyungsoo saja, dia kan yang paling sulit di bangunkan." Gerutu Baekhyun. "Siapa yang sulit di bangunkan, eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan sambil cemberut. Beberapa pasang mata mangerjap kagum melihat Kyungsoo bertindak aegyo seperti itu. "Kau, pabboya! Dasar tukang tidur!"—Kyungsoo hanya memainkan bola matanya dengan malas sambil menikmati makanan dengan nikmat.

_Gyeonggi-Dong High School…_

Seperti biasa, para uke-uke manis berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali bercanda gurau. Tanpa disadari ada banyak pasang mata yang mengamati para uke tersebut dari kejauhan. Bukan mata seperti mata seseorang yang akan melakukan tindakan pencabulan melainkan mata yang menyiratkan bahwa mereka sedang dalam _mode_ '_jatuh cinta'_.

"Wah.. lihat uke yang mengerjapkan matanya itu, bukankah dia kyeopta?" tanya Kai atau biasa dipanggil Jongin oleh teman-temannya.

"Aniya~Jongin-_ie_, bukankah lebih terlihat cantik uke dengan tas sport ukuran _big size _itu?" kali ini namja milky skin—yang lebih dikenal dengan Oh Sehun berbicara.

"Mwo? Uke itu? Ckck~ lebih cantik lagi uke yang punya dimple manis—sama seperti orangnya." Suho atau dikenal Joonmyeon ini menyahuti.

"Ish~ hyung, kalau gombal jangan disini, eoh. Kita kan sesama namja." sela namja tinggi dengan suara berat yang dikenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala Suho. "B*ngs*t kau Park Chanyeol, appo.." rintih Suho sambil ber-_aegyo . _"Hyung~ kau pikir kau lucu jika kau bertindak seperti itu? Aigoo hyung—hyung ngaca dulu sono!" Jawab Yeoll-_ie_. Suho-pun pundung di pojok halaman sekolah sambil memainkan rerumputan yang sudah layu. Kasihan…

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kalian kan sudah dewasa apa tidak sebaiknya kalian bertindak sedikit dewasa? Jangan seperti itu.. kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Kali ini Kris atau dikenal dengan Yifan menengahi pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara Chanyeol dan Suho. "_Kajja.._ kita masuk ke dalam kelas." Tawar Chen—namja yang dikenal dengan nama Jongdae ini.

Keenam uke tersebut masuk di dalam kelas masing-masing. Minn-_ie, _danHann_-ie _berada di kelas 3-C karena—bisa dibilang mereka yang paling tua di antara keempat uke yang lain. Xing-_ie _dan TaoTao entah kenapa mereka menjadi satu kelas walaupun jarak umur mereka yang ehm—terpaut cukup jauh. Mereka berada di kelas 2-B saat ini. Dan yang terakhir Baekk-_ie _dan Kyung-_ie _berada dalam satu kelas yang sama, kelas 1-A. Begitu mereka sampai di kelas sudah banyak namja yang heboh dan bersiul-siul nakal sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah mereka. _Well_. Siapa yang tidak tahu mereka? Mereka berenam dinobatkan menjadi diva sekolah karena notabennya terkenal dengan kecantikan, kepandaian dan kesexy-an tubuh mereka. Tak kalah juga dengan keenam namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan mempesona. Keenam namja yaitu Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai dan Sehun merupakan divo—kebalikan dari diva di sekolah mereka dan notabennya keenam namja tersebut terkenal dengan ketampanan, tubuh mereka yang _sixpack _dan satu lagi, jangan lupakan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Seperti halnya hukum alam "Wanita cantik sudah pasti akan mendapatkan Lelaki tampan". Itulah mereka, seorang diva sudah pasti akan mendapatkan divo.

"Xing-_ie _eonn, apa kau pernah dengar kalau di sekolah ini juga ada seseorang yang dinobatkan seperti kita?" tanya Tao di sela-sela pelajaran berlangsung.

"Ehm.. entahlah TaoTao aku kurang mengerti banyak tentang hal itu. Tapi kurasa memang ada kabar seperti itu ketika aku tengah berlatih dance." Jawab Yixing.

"Kau berlatih dance? Sejak kapan kau mempunyai hobi seperti itu eonn? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatmu menari di asrama sekalipun." pertanyaan bertubi-tubi muncul dari mulut Tao.

"Ah~ sudahlah.. nanti aku ceritakan sewaktu kita di kantin aja, _ne_?" tawar Yixing dan dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Tao.

_Di lain tempat, di kelas 1-A…_

"Kyung-_ie_, sudahkah kau mendengar kabar tentang divo yang dinobatkan di sekolah ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Kebetulan kelas mereka sedang jam kosong, jadi mereka berdua bisa bebas berbicara.

"Oh.. soal itu. Yang kutahu mereka pastilah namja. Iya kan, Baek?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

'_Tuk'_

"Auwww… appo, Baek. Apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Kyungsoo sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa se-_pabbo_ itu? Aku sudah tahu Kyung kalau divo itu pasti namja. Aish~ rasanya sebentar lagi aku bakal sakit kepala kalau harus berbicara denganmu." Ejek Baekhyun. "Mianhae, Baek. Hanya saja aku tadi tidak begitu konsentrasi mendengar pertanyaanmu. Jeongmal mianhae, Baekk-_ie_ eon." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar nada penyesalan yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. 'Hmm.. apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo?' batinnya. "Kyungie-ah, apa kau punya masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau memang kau mempunyai masalah." tawar Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "Aniya, eonn. Aku hanya memikirkan umm.. emm—namja tan yang tadi aku lihat." Jawab Kyungsoo diikuti semburat merah di pipinya. Mmmfftt.. tahan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba…."Cieeeee~ Uri Kyungsoo sudah dewasa ternyata. Cieeee~ yang lagi jatuh cinta." Pernyataan Baekhyun membuat rona merah di wajah Kyungsoo makin memerah. Kyungsoo gelagapan malu dan secepat mungkin memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat perlakuan Kyungsoo yang tengah malu-malu itu.

"Eon, kau ingin memesan apa. Biar aku pesankan." Tawar Tao. Ya saat ini keenam uke itu tengah berkumpul di kantin melakukan kebiasaan mereka—makan sambil kadang sesekali membicarakan hal-hal aneh layaknya uke-uke ababil yang sedang dilanda kegalauan. "Ah~ yang seperti biasanya saja TaoTao, aku sedang malas dan tidak berselera makan hari ini." Jawab Luhan asal. "Baiklah.. yang lain?" Semua hanya mengangguk memberi isyarat untuk Tao agar memesankan makanan yang sudah menjadi pesanan mereka setiap hari. Kebetulan di seberang meja tempat keenam uke ini, duduk keenam namja yang tingkat ketampanannya benar-benar super tampan di atas rata-rata. Keenam namja tersebut sungguh terpesona dengan kecantikan yang mamancar dari keenam uke yang sedang duduk di seberang mereka. Tak henti-hentinya pipi mereka bersemu merah setiap kali uke-uke itu tersenyum, tertawa, ataupun cemberut—yang bagi mereka malah terlihat lucu.

"Astaga~ mereka benar-benar cantik. Mereka sungguh memukau." Kata namja tan sambil tetap memperhatikan pesona dari keenam uke itu—yang sudah pasti dilihatnya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ne.. bahkan disaat mereka sedang cemberut pun, mereka tetaplah cantik." Kali ini namja berwajah _angelic_menyahuti dengan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat malaikatnya, Yixing.

"Rasanya aku ingin menculiknya saat ini dan menyekapnya di kamar supaya setiap hari aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Terang Chanyeol sambil terus '_blushin_g' tiap kali menatap Baekhyun.

Sementara Kai, Suho, dan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memuji uke mereka masing-masing, Sehun, Kris dan Chen hanya diam. Mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri—entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan mereka dengan wajah yang tetap sama, merah merona.

Keenam uke itu makan dengan sangat lahap. Maklum, mereka kelaparan berat hari ini. Tanpa mereka sadari keenam namja yang memuji mereka sudah duduk di samping mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kai dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Sehun dengan Luhan, Suho dengan Lay, Kris dengan Tao dan yang terakhir Chen dengan Xiumin. Sontak keenam uke tersebut terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada enam namja yang sudah duduk di sebelah mereka. Keenam namja itu saling menatap memberikan kedipan nakal dan penuh seringaian karena rencana—yang dibuat Sehun, Kris dan Chen berhasil.

**-TBC-**

**Mind to review? Silahkan..**

**Oh Ha Ni**

**Note : Mianhae~ endingnya di Prolog nanggung banget. Rencananya emang gitu, mau tak buat penasaran apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan. Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae ne~? Karena saya author baru, saya minta tolong reviewnya di chapter ini. Gomawo sebelumnya. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Everlasting Couple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa maksud kalian? Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa?"<em>

By : Ha Ni Oh

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Cast : All Official Pairing EXO

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Gender Switch dan GJ abis.

Happy Reading~

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

.

Angin berhembus cukup damai siang ini. Luhan hanya duduk dengan sesekali memperhatikan suasana kelas dengan malas. Kebetulan hari ini seonsaengnim yang mengajarnya tidak bisa hadir karena suatu alasan—yah jadi hanya itu kegiatan yang bisa Luhan lakukan. 'Arrrgh.. kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Ada apa denganku hari ini? Apakah namja _milky skin_ tadi adalah Sehun teman masa kecilku?' batinnya. Luhan menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya terus menerus—yang naasnya diketahui oleh Xiumin. Dengan tatapan bingung, segera Xiumin mendatangi meja Luhan tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Hann-_ie_, wae? Gwaenchana?" tanya Xiumin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan.

Luhan yang baru saja sadar dari lamunan panjangnya terkejut karena sosok Xiumin sudah berada di depannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Ah.. oh.. Minn-_ie _eonn, kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenanglah." Jawabnya.

"Kau mencoba menipuku? Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kenapa daritadi kau diam saja? Bahkan sewaktu di kantin kau terus seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _eoh_?" geram Xiumin. Wajarlah jika Xiumin seperti ini karena mau tidak mau Xiumin dituntut harus tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapi kelima dongsaengnya sebagai yeoja tertua.

"Aniya~ Minn-_ie _eonn, aku hanya memikirkan keenam namja yang menghampiri kita di kantin beberapa jam yang lalu. Terutama dengan namja yang berkulit _milky _itu." Sanggahnya—yang dijawab dengan tatapan mengkerut oleh Xiumin.

"Mwo? Memangnya ada apa? Ada yang salah dengannya? Kulihat dia hanya seorang namja yang cukup tampan." Luhan menghela nafas siap menjawab pertanyaan dari Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya dia itu—

.

.

_**Flashback, kantin sekolah…**_

"Anyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae, kalian bisa memanggilku Chen." Sapa Chen dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada keenam yeoja itu. Keenam yeoja itu hanya membalas uluran tangan Chen dengan sesekali melirik lima namja yang belum memperkenalkan diri mereka. Xiumin dengan cepat menatap Chen kembali sambil memberikan senyum kilatnya. '_Aigoo~ dia imut sekali. Oh.. senyumnya' _batin Chen bergejolak.

"Sekarang giliranku—perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja aku Chanyeol atau Dobby." Sapanya. "Hahaha.. Dobby? Namamu lucu sekali, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu lain waktu, Park Chanyeol." Gemas Baekhyun. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tingkahnya membuat Chanyeol sukses '_blushing_' kembali.

"Ehm—ehm.. perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin, panggil saja aku Kai." Senyum lebar ala Kim Jongin. Chanyeol sedikit sebal mendengar perkenalan Kai karena Kai telah menghancurkan moment blushingnya dengan sekejap. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus dan kembali fokus. Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo yang awalnya memperhatikan Kai meperkenalkan diri seketika memalingkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo tidak mau terlihat merah jika siapapun melihatnya—terutama Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak seberuntung itu karena Baekhyun berhasil melihatnya dan hanya ditatap senyum oleh Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun, panggil saja aku Sehun." Sapanya datar. Kali ini Luhan yang bereaksi. Ditatapnya wajah Oh Sehun dengan lekat '_tampan' _batinnya. "Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun. Refleks Luhan menjawab "Aniya~."

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan, kalian panggil aku dengan Kris saja." Sapanya dengan singkat. Kelima yeoja tersebut—tidak dengan Tao hanya bisa meneguk salivanya, takut jika namja bernama Kris ini mengamuk. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menjulur padanya. Kris yang tahu bahwa sepasang tangan itu milik Tao segera membalas cepat uluran tangan itu dengan memberikan '_wink_' yang super duper mematikan. Tao terpesona menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Dan yang terakhir.. perkenalkan namaku Kim Joonmyeon, panggil aku Suho." Sapanya penuh kedamaian. Yixing alias Lay takjub memperhatikan namja berwajah _angelic_ ini. 'Senyumnya.. suaranya.. Dia mempunyai kelembutan di setiap sisinya. Namja yang hebat.' Batin Lay. Suho menatap Lay sesaat lalu fokus kembali dengan senyum malaikatnya.

.

.

Di sisi lain kantin, saat itu tengah berdiri lima yeoja lain. Mereka terlihat sedang marah seperti mencoba ingin menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya. Ya kelima yeoja ini terkenal suka membuat onar, kericuhan bahkan suka sekali membuat issue yang belum jelas kebenarannya. Mereka pun menyebut diri mereka dengan _D'Gangirl_s.

"Sialan kalian para diva! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian. Berani sekali, kalian merebut _oppa-oppaku_." Marah sang ketua geng—yang lebih dikenal Krystal ini.

"Benar Kryss-_ie_, kita harus memisahkan mereka. Gawat jika kita tidak segera memisahkannya." kali ini Sulli yang menyahuti, diikuti anggukan ketiga _chingu_ mereka.

"Ya Sullie-_ah_. Akan kupastikan sebentar lagi mereka tidak akan bertemu selamanya. Hahaha." Tawa Krystal sambil meninggalkan lorong di sekitar kantin.

* * *

><p><em>10 menit yang lalu..<em>

Keenam diva dan divo—yang sejak entah kapan sudah duduk menjadi satu meja menghabiskan makan siangnya di kantin sekolah dengan penuh keakraban dan canda tawa. Yah mungkin ini cara mereka untuk mengenal lebih dekat dan lebih jauh.

"Xing-_ie _eonn, bukankah kau akan menjelaskan padaku soal kau yang tiba-tiba berlatih dance?" tanya Tao di sela-sela canda tawa mereka. Kelima yeoja tersebut—kecuali Tao terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Sontak di kepala mereka tergambar tanda tanya yang besar.

"Mwo? Xing -_ie _eonn berlatih dance? Jinjja?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Baekhyun sukses membuat Yixing mau tidak mau harus menjelaskan pada kelima _chingu_nya. Suho yang awalnya larut dalam canda tawa mereka kini fokus pada masalah Yixing yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Ne~ aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian. Ehm.. sebenarnya sejak kecil, aku suka sekali nge-dance. Ketika acara televisi menanyangkan berbagai macam gerak dance pasti aku akan refleks mengikuti gerakan tersebut. Pernah sekali aku mencoba mengikuti lomba dance tingkat SD tapi aku gagal, orang tuaku berusaha menyemangatiku selalu. Setelah tumbuh dewasa, entah mengapa tiba-tiba orang tuaku sudah tidak menyetujuiku nge-dance lagi. Sempat aku marah dan kecewa pada mereka, tapi akhirnya aku berfikir positif. Aku lepas segala yang berhubungan dengan dance dan tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi." Jawab Yixing panjang lebar.

"Tapi mengapa sekarang kau berlatih dance lagi, eonn? Bukankah kau telah merelakan semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang diikuti anggukan kelima yeoja lain—plus Suho.

"Aku sadar, ternyata aku belum cukup mampu melepaskan segalanya tentang dance. Dance sudah menjadi separuh jiwaku selama ini." Tutur Yixing lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana jika orang tuamu mengetahui hal ini?" kali ini Suho yang bertanya.

"Untuk sementara mereka belum mengetahui masalah ini. Tapi aku janji, aku akan menjelaskan kembali pada mereka." jawab Yixing. Suho begitu menyayangi yeoja yang ada di sampingnya ini. Bagi Suho, Yixing terlalu sempurna. Dia rela menderita jika itu berkaitan dengan Yixing—mendengar jawaban Yixing, Suho segera mengelus-elus puncak kepala Yixing untuk memberinya kekuatan yang pada akhirnya hanya dibalas senyum oleh Yixing.

Setelah dirasa cukup bagi Lay menceritakan masalahnya, mereka kembali larut dalam candaan dan tawaan lepas yang menyelimuti mereka. Sampai-sampai, tanpa mereka sadari ada lima yeoja lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Cukup lama kelima yeoja itu berdiri sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka tapi dalam sekejap kelima yeoja itu pun pergi. Sehun—yang entah sejak kapan tahu keberadaan mereka, hanya memainkan bahunya asal dan kembali bersenda gurau bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

'_Teng teng teng'_

Bunyi bel pertanda masuk membuat keenam yeoja dan namja ini menghentikan candaannya. Tak lupa sebelum kembali ke kelas, masing-masing pasangan dari mereka seperti saling membisikkan sesuatu. Dan tak sampai satu menit, para yeoja sudah melepaskan diri mereka dari keenam namja tersebut.

"_Pai-pai_ oppa. Kami kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti." Semangat Baekhyun—yang diikuti anggukan kelima chingunya.

"_Pai-pai_ Baekk-_ie_. Jangan merindukanku ya." Terang Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sudah tak ada di hadapan mereka. Dalam hati Chanyeol hanya terkekeh 'Cih.. sedikit lagi'.

Setelah kepergian keenam yeoja tersebut, keenam namja tampan itu masih berdiri di tempat mereka. Mereka melanjutkan tertawanya sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang mereka karena bagi mereka rencana yang mereka buat berhasil sepenuhnya tanpa gagal sedikitpun. Mereka cukup bangga dengan hal itu.

"_Guys_, aku pikir rencana kita berhasil." Ungkap Chen.

"Yehet. Aku pikir begitu. Hahaha." Tawa Sehun.

"Rencana kita untuk mendekati mereka, benar-benar ide cemerlang yang pernah aku buat." Sahut Jongin dengan bangga.

"Ck.. kau hanya bisa membuat ide seperti itu? Aku lebih jago dari kau dalam membuat ide yang lebih gila." Kris yang daritadi diam saja kini ikut menyahut.

"Mwo? Lalu apa rencana gila yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, Wu Yi Fan?" ejek Jongin yang justru malah mendapat jitakan ringan dari Kris.

"Rahasia. Kalau waktunya sudah tiba aku akan memberitahukannya pada kalian." Sahut Kris.

Keenam namja itu kembali ke kelas mereka dengan saling merangkul satu sama lain dan sebuah pertanyaan besar tentang rencana yang sedang dipikirkan Kris.

_**Flashback end…**_

"—Oh jadi begitu. Dia teman masa kecilmu. Lalu kenapa kalian berpisah jika kalian masing-masing tidak rela?" tanya Xiumin setelah Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Itu karena _appa_ku harus di pindah tugaskan kerja di Beijing, Minn-_ie_." Jawab Luhan.

Xiumin mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Harapannya, semoga Luhan kuat menahan ujian ini. "Baiklah. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Sehun segera membaik, Hann-_ie_. Aku tidak mau dongsaengku sakit gara-gara memikirkan hal seperti ini." Canda Xiumin. Luhan tersenyum hangat mendengar candaan eonnienya ini. "_Kajja.. _kita pulang. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." Ajak Xiumin dengan diikuti anggukan Luhan.

.

.

_Di gerbang sekolah…_

Xiumin dan Luhan sudah hampir mendekati gerbang halaman depan sekolah. Tak luput di belakang mereka sudah ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, yang tak lama kemudian disusul Yixing juga Tao. Mereka berenam—seperti biasa setiap hari selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Di tengah obrolan mereka, tiba-tiba..

"KYUNGSOO, AWASSSSSSS!"

'_Brak_'

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Mind to review? Silahkan..**

**Ha Ni Oh**

**Note : Jeongmal mianhae, endingnya nanggung lagi. Tapi saya suka ending yang seperti ini, kekeke *ketawa nista*. Dan maaf apabila jika salah dalam menyebut yeoja dengan uke, jujur saya masih author baru. Harap maklum ya ^^. Lalu untuk genre, saya minta maaf lagi, sebenarnya ini genrenya Supernatural, saya typo pengetikan lagi. Mianhae~ #duh authornya serba salah#. Tambahan... Untuk review kalian, akan kubalas di PM ya. Saya juga ingin lebih mengenal kalian. Sekali lagi, saya akan berusaha melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya dengan baik jika chapter ini positif. Gomawo chingu ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Everlasting Couple**

"_Apa maksud kalian? Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa?"_

By : Ha Ni Oh

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Cast : All Official Pairing EXO

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Gender Switch dan GJ abis.

Happy Reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

.

.

.

Yeoja bermata bulat dan mulut berbentuk hati tersebut hanya bisa mematung tak berdaya ketika kelima _chingu_ nya berteriak memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo tahu jika dia berusaha lari sekarang dia sudah sangat terlambat. Dia tidak mungkin menghindari mobil di depannya dalam sekejap. Tiba-tiba namja tan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya, sudah berada di sampingnya sambil menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Kyungsoo bukannya terkejut, dia justru mengamati setiap inchi wajah namja tan bernama Jongin itu lekat-lekat. '_Dia tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan'_ batinnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecahkan lamunannya. "Noona, gwaenchana?" tanyanya penuh khawatir. Kyungsoo yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali dari lamunannya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah mati saat ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa noona, aku senang bisa menyelamatkanmu." Jawab Kai enteng.

"Uhm.. Jongin-ah. Aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba kau menyelamatkanku. Kulihat kau tadi berada cukup jauh dari pandanganku. Bagaimana bisa? " tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kai membelalakkan matanya tanda bahwa dia terkejut.  
>"Ehm.. Benarkah seperti itu? Mungkin noona salah lihat. Sejak tadi aku ada di belakang noona." Jawab Kai—sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.<p>

"Ah~ mungkin seperti itu ya Jongin-ah. Hahaha berfikir macam-macam saja aku ini." Tawa Kyungsoo lepas. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, wajah Kai dipenuhi perasaan takut. Kai hanya menunduk tanpa melihat Kyungsoo. '_Kyungie mian. Mianhae~ aku belum bisa memberitahumu saat ini bahwa aku ini sebenarnya manusia super. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya siapa aku ini.' _Inner Jongin. Dia teringat kembali 10 tahun lalu ketika pertama kali dia mengetahui bahwa dia dan kelima chingunya adalah seorang manusia super.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 10 tahun yang lalu…<strong>_

"Nah Jongin, mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini bersama keempat hyungmu. Kau punya empat hyung disini." senyum sosok lelaki yang membawa Jongin. Jongin yang saat itu masih berusia 6 tahun tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini. Eommanya pun hanya bungkam dan tersenyum saat Jongin dibawa oleh seorang ahjussi bernama Lee Soo Man a.k.a pendiri sekolah sekaligus mempunyai rumah, khusus untuk orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan super—yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ini dimana ahjussi? Saya tidak tahu tempat ini. Dan kenapa saya bisa mempunyai empat hyung?" tanya Jongin polos.

Ahjussi itu hanya tertawa dan sedikit gemas melihat tingkah Jongin. "Kau berada di rumahku Jongin-_ie._ Kenapa kau bisa memiliki empat hyung? Karena mereka berempat mempunyai kekuatan super sama sepertimu." jawabnya.

Jongin kecil masih dengan wajah polosnya mengerjap lucu yang sontak membuat ahjussi dan keempat hyungnya gemas melihatnya. "Ahjussi, kekuatan super yang seperti apa yang ahjussi maksud?"

"Setelah dewasa nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, Jongin-_ie_. Jjaa~ kita masuk. Sudah kusiapkan kamar untukmu." jawab Soo Man bersemangat. Jongin mengangguk ringan sebagai balasan untuk ahjussi yang berada di sampingnya.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"—Uhm…Kai?"

"—Kai?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung karena tiba-tiba Jongin—namja tampan di depannya ini diam. Sesekali Kyungsoo menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada bahu Jongin, tetapi tetap saja Jongin tidak berkutik dari keterdiamannya yang justru membuat Kyungsoo menjadi makin bingung.

"Kai, gwae…gwaenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Dia mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"No..Noona. Ah~ nae gwaenchana. Jangan khawatir ne~? Kajja~ noona saya antar pulang." tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar tawaran Kai. Tapi karena Kyungsoo masih sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kai yang menurutnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo pun menerima tawaran Kai.  
>"Ne~ kajja Jongin-<em>ie<em>." Tanpa Jongin ketahui –Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakang Jongin wajahnya telah memerah sempurna atas tawaran Jongin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luhan yang saat ini tengah duduk bersila di pinggir tempat tidurnya sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh yeoja itu saat ini –yang kurasa itu sesuatu yang menarik untuk di ceritakan. Tapi keempat yeoja yang menjabat sebagai dongsaeng Luhan sampai sekarang belum ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk menanyakan perihal keterdiaman Luhan. Suara pintu kamar Luhan tiba-tiba terbuka. Sontak keempat yeoja itu –kecuali Luhan terkejut karena tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luhan terbuka yang ternyata menampakkan sosok Xiumin, eonnienya.

"Eoh Han-_ie _kau masih seperti itu daritadi. Bicaralah. Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya? Apa masih ada cerita lanjutan dari curhatmu siang tadi, hmm?" tanya Xiumin dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Keempat yeoja yang tidak tahu apa-apa tersebut semakin mengernyit bingung karena ucapan kedua eonninya. _'Curhatmu tadi siang dan kelanjutan cerita?' 'Ada apa dengan Luhan eonnie sebenarnya?' 'Han-ie kau aneh sekali' 'Eon~ gwaenchana-yo?'_ –begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran keempat yeoja tersebut.

"Min_-ie _eonn, kau membuatku terkejut saja." jawab Luhan sinis. Xiumin hanya mendengus karena dia merasa bahwa Luhan sedang ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan untuk saat ini moodnya memang sedang tidak baik.

"Salah sendiri kau membiarkan kami semua bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Yasudah, aku mau keluar sebentar." ucap Xiumin. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Keempat yeoja tersebut masih betah rupanya berada di kamar Luhan. Mereka benar-benar penasaran dengan masalah Luhan. Karena cukup lama mereka berada di kamar Luhan tapi pemilik kamarnya saja tidak merespon mereka, Baekhyun yang mulai kesal tiba-tiba berucap "Hei, yeoja cantik, eonniku sayang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hah? Kau tahu, kau telah mendiamkan kami berjam-jam tanpa tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu. Kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai temanmu? Kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai dongsaengmu?"

Luhan sontak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menghadap mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Mencengkeram bahunya karena dia merasa bersalah kepada keempat dongsaengnya ini. Di tengah keterdiaman, tiba-tiba Luhan berucap "Baiklah, eonnie akan menceritakan kepada kalian apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Keempat yeoja itu mengangguk–tanda bahwa mereka siap mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan.  
>"Kalian mengenal namja <em>milky skin <em>yang kita temui di kantin hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Ehm..maksudmu Oh Sehun? Aku rasa dia tampan." jawab Lay antusias.

'_Hah'_

"Dia adalah–"

"—teman masa kecilku."

"MWOYAAAAAAAA?!" teriak keempat yeoja tersebut serentak. "Eonn, kau serius? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggangguk mantab menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingat ketika umurku saat itu baru saja menginjak 15 tahun, sudah jadi kebiasaan tiap Minggu pagi aku lari-lari kecil di sekitar rumah. Yah, bahkan saat itu aku masih mengingat beberapa hari sebelumnya, ada sebuah keluarga yang membeli rumah tepat di sebelah rumahku. Keluarganya itu keluarganya Oh Sehun." kata Luhan.

"Kalian saat itu belum saling mengenal?" potong Tao.

'_pletak' _

"Aww~ appo eonn~" komentar Tao.

"Makanya, dengerin ceritaku dulu Zitao sayang." Tao hanya bersungut, tapi tetap fokus mendengar kelanjutan cerita Luhan. "Minggu pagi, pertama kalinya aku mengenal namja _milky skin _itu. Hahaha, saat itu dia masih berumur 12 tahun. Kesan pertama bertemu dengannya, dia sangat sombong, sok dingin, wajahnya datar pula. Dia tak sengaja menabrakku pagi itu. Aku hampir terjatuh waktu itu kalo saja Sehun tidak segera menangkapku. Mungkin karena itu, Tuhan seperti memberikan sinyal kepadaku untuk lebih bisa mengenal Sehun-_ie._ Setelah kami bersama selama 5 tahun, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun tidak pernah muncul lagi menemuiku. Dan besoknya aku melihat rumahnya kosong, dia sudah pindah rumah lagi di luar negeri bersama kedua orangtuanya. Padahal saat itu, aku sedang sangat-sangat merindukannya. " isak Luhan.

"Uljima Luhan eonn, uljima~ kami semua mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Kami yakin, suatu saat kau dan Sehun akan kembali bersama." kata keempat yeoja tersebut sambil mengelus-elus punggung Luhan. Luhan memeluk keempat dongsaengnya—plus sahabatnya ini dengan erat. Xiumin yang mendengar dari balik pintu kamar Luhan sangat terharu menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. '_Syukurlah Han-ie, kau tenang sekarang. Berjanjilah, sampai kapanpun kami ini temanmu.' _batin Xiumin.

.

.

Pukul 06.45, keenam namja a.k.a keenam divo ini, pagi-pagi sudah nongkrong di pos satpam gerbang sekolah. Kebiasaan mereka—ehm—menunggu keenam diva cantik bak bidadari mereka muncul. Mereka seperti sudah tersihir dengan kecantikan keenam diva tersebut. "06.45, kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" tanya Kai.

"Mereka sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa kan? Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja." cemas Chen.

Dari kejauhan terlihat keenam diva sedang berlari ngos-ngosan tak karuan. Rupanya mereka sedang dikejar oleh seseorang. Langsung saja, keenam namja tersebut mendekati keenam yeoja itu dan sedikit khawatir tentang keadaan mereka.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya keenam divo berbarengan. Keenam diva itu masih menetralkan degupan jantung mereka. "Hosh..Hosh..Kami tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi ketika kami baru saja keluar dari asrama kami, ada segerombolan orang yang tiba-tiba mengejar kami. Refleks kami lari sampai sekolah. Untung saja, kami segera bertemu kalian." jawab sang tetua—Xiumin.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita segera ke kelas saja. 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Tapi sebelumnya, ini air minum untuk kalian." ucap Kris sambil memberikan air minum kepada keenam diva itu. "Terimakasih Kris." Tao menatap Kris lekat-lekat '_gomawo oppa'_.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, _D'Gangirls—_pembuat onar di sekolah, sudah mematai-matai kedua belas namja dan yeoja tersebut dengan pandangan semakin geram. Mereka benar-benar merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh keenam divo itu. "AIGOOOO~ MEREKA KETERLALUAN. MEREKA SEMAKIN BERANI MENDEKATI OPPA-OPPA KITA. Guys, kita harus segera menyusun rencana." kata Krystal—ketua geng.

"Tapi apa rencananya Krys-_ie_?" tanya Victoria.

"Kajja~ ikut aku."

.

.

.

Di lorong kelas, ketika keenam yeoja tersebut berjalan, tiba-tiba kelima yeoja dari _D'Gangirls_ menghadang mereka. Krystal, Victoria, Sulli, Luna, dan Amber masing-masing telah mengelilingi keenam yeoja itu. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal kelima yeoja yang ada di sekeliling mereka. "Kalian berenam kenapa? Terkejut melihat kami? Kalian tak kenal siapa kami? Kalau kalian tidak ingin mati, jauhi oppa-oppa kami." kata Krystal sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, tentunya kalian tidak ingin mati sekarang kan?" kali ini Luna yang berbicara.

"Tapi jika kalian ingin mati sekarang, kami siap membunuh kalian saat ini juga." ucap Amber enteng.

Keenam diva tersebut benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Yang mereka tahu, mereka hanya tidak ingin mati hari ini. Mereka hanya ingin segera ke kelas karena sudah pukul 07.00.

"Per…Permisi, kami sudah terlambat." kata Xiumin sedikit takut.

Sontak, kelima yeoja itu membelalak kaget karena salah satu dari diva itu tidak mempedulikan mereka. "Kau, berani sekali hei bulat!" geram Luna.

Saat akan melayangkan tamparannya pada Xiumin, tiba-tiba Chen sudah di depan mereka sambil menyambarkan petir untuk menghalangi itu.

"Chen..Chen oppa?" kaget kelima yeoja itu.

"Wae, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan? Kalian takut dengan ini?" tanya Chen dengan menunjukkan kilatan petirnya. Kelima yeoja itu segera berlari takut meninggalkan lorong tersebut.

"Minn-_ie _eonn, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chen terlihat khawatir sekali. "Chen, aku tidak apa-apa." Setelah menjawab itu, Xiumin tak sadarkan diri.

"XI….XIUMIIIIINNN!"

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Mind to Review? Silahkan~**

**Ha Ni Oh**

**A/N : Hai hai, saya update lagi #gatanya# Jeongmal mianhae ne~ yang pada bingung sama alur cerita ini. Jujur, saya sendiri juga bingung nih alur mau dibawa kemana *eh jadi lagu dong*. Tapi saya yakin, kalau kalian sedikit memahami pasti bakalan ngerti kok, kekekeke. Dan untuk umur…di chapter depan mungkin akan saya kasih tahu. Gomawo untuk reviewnya. Maaf balesnya ga disini, tapi lewat PM. Cause i love secret, hahaha. Ok, selamat membaca semuanya! Goodnight :* Dan Happy Birthday Kim Jongdae!**


End file.
